


安东尼奥·萨列里的秘密

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 咖啡店的暑期工莫扎特 X 音乐学院教师萨列里。是北京法扎无料。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	安东尼奥·萨列里的秘密

萨列里有个秘密。   
所有成年人都应该有秘密，所以他也有一个。   
盯着眼前这杯美式，萨列里决定在心里大声把他的秘密说三遍：   
“安东尼奥·萨列里是个甜食控！”   
“安东尼奥·萨列里是个甜食控！”   
“安东尼奥·萨列里是个甜食控！”   
然后，面无表情把不加糖、不加奶的美式咖啡端起来，一饮而尽。   
好烫。 

安东尼奥·萨列里，一所音乐学院的教授，也是优秀的作曲家和演奏者，身上的三件套永远整齐，裤线与地面呈直角，领带中轴线笔直得胜过路易十四的性取向和亚瑟王的石中剑。   
但是没人知道，这位看起来兼具精英气概与贵族气质的二十一世纪优秀高等人才，酷。爱。甜。食。   
还特别喜欢喝甜的，包括多放糖、多放糖、多放糖的卡布奇诺、摩卡，和全糖加布丁的奶茶。   
但是他不能。   
出于自己其实并没什么要紧之处的正直形象和并不真实存在的偶像包袱，萨列里并不好意思在大学附近的这家咖啡店买甜蜜蜜的热饮。   
这家店的店名也是奇奇怪怪，叫“意大利人的直男浪漫在维也纳也是行得通的”。好长。而且……   
歧视谁呢这是！谁是直男！   
【嗯？？？】   
但是，由于店主洛伦佐·达·彭特也是个意大利人，还是他的朋友，萨列里决定把一堆罗里吧嗦的意见咽回了肚子里，并且往店里的光碟架上塞了一堆被他打了不及格分数的学生作品。   
由于店里的BGM太过无趣，店内生意下降一成。   
萨列里听着连他都有点觉得无趣的练习曲，站在柜台等餐的一侧，再次接过了双倍浓度的美式咖啡。就当他准备再次重复开头的故事时，达·彭特揽过了一边的新面孔，拍了拍那个男孩的肩膀。   
“这小子要临时拜托您照顾啦，萨列里，我临时有事，得回去一个多月。不过别担心，快开学的时候我就回来了。”   
萨列里愣了一下。   
达·彭特其实很少回去。似乎是因为少年时和家里闹了什么矛盾，一年到头总是能见到这个店长守在店里。虽然油腔滑调又不靠谱，偶尔还会昧下新客的零钱当小费，但……   
但他是个好男孩？   
萨列里觉得自己今天的脑子不太转得起来，大概是昨夜睡晚了的缘故。不知道是谁往他的办公室放了一份作品，于是，他昨晚忙完了工作，就拿起来听了听。   
一听忍不住听到了后半夜。   
他在CD壳上找了半天的姓名，却只找到了三颗星星。星星显然用金色的油漆笔画上去的，而且笔画顺序极其扭曲。   
所以天才连画星星的姿势都不一样的吗？   
好吧，他又走神了。   
萨列里收敛了不易察觉的分神，冲年轻人点了点头。那一头金发的年轻人正向他作自我介绍，说自己叫沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，是来这里打暑期工的大二学生，现在正就读于音乐学院。   
这么说，他开学之后就会出现在自己的课堂上。萨列里一边心里计算着，一边继续点头。   
“所以，就拜托您替我偶尔过来看着点啦，这个月的咖啡给您免单！”   
达·彭特说这话的时候，萨列里总觉得自己从他背后看到了狐狸尾巴。但是看到金发的年轻人已经从吧台后面绕了出来，为了避免自己被学生纠缠住，萨列里捏住纸杯，顶着年轻人落寞的目光，一个箭步溜了。   
萨列里可是很受学生们欢迎的。毕竟难得是有天赋、有作品，声誉卓著又脾气温和，很愿意指点学生，有时候还会请学生吃饭的好教授，莫扎特很可能听说过他。   
但是，当时的萨列里可没想到，这个新来的暑期工可是一点都不听话。 

“一杯美式，不要糖和奶。”   
萨列里抱着自己的书和笔记本电脑，挑了店里比较冷僻的一个位置坐下来了，履行他的看店承诺。   
他背靠着通透的落地窗，将自己缩进柔软的布艺沙发里。正值下午四点，日光已经染上微醺的暖黄色，斜斜地投射下来，将音乐家的背影拉得格外纤长。店里人不多，还听得见时钟的金属指针一格一格地踱，像男孩幼稚地将手指比作步伐，一步一步走向恋人的指尖。   
满身都是人设包袱的教授打开那位不知名学生的作品，设置好循环播放模式，打开自己最喜欢的书，决定用音乐和文学来治愈自己即将受到伤害的心灵。   
好了，他准备好了，让暴风雨来得更猛烈一些吧！   
所以，当莫扎特把马克杯放到他手边的时候，萨列里举杯喝咖啡的动作完全没有过脑子。当他意识到今天马克杯的表面盖着一层厚厚的奶泡，甚至还做了拉花的时候，第一口咖啡已经顺着嘴唇分开的缝隙滑进了他的口腔。   
口感柔滑，像最好的丝绸划过指尖，糖和奶的比例适中，没有掩盖咖啡所特有的香气，但极大缓解了苦涩口感。   
所以……这怎么是一杯卡布奇诺？   
大师漂亮的焦糖色眼睛里盈满了困惑，一边不自觉地咽下了无比幸福的甜蜜饮品，一边困惑地看向了莫扎特。   
小小的眼睛里藏着大大的困惑.jpg   
“我说了是要一杯美式，也不要糖和奶。”   
大师运用一百万分的意志放下了被子，并强忍着没有舔嘴唇，而是抽出轻软的纸巾擦净嘴边的奶渍。   
“但是您明明喜欢甜的，我听到了，您刚才喝下去的时候非常快乐！我也问过店长，您没有任何过敏问题。”   
这不听话的小暑期工还挺理直气壮？大师抿了抿嘴唇，还是无视了自己内心因为补充糖分而不断翻涌的快乐，皱起了眉头。   
“您不能随便替客人决定点单，达·彭特的生意已经够惨淡了。”   
莫扎特听到这句指责，反倒笑了出来。他抱着咖啡色的托盘，系着一条墨绿色的围裙，围裙边上印着植物的简单纹样，年轻人一笑起来，山毛榉的枝叶也便跟着抖动，反倒更显得鲜活了。   
“那还不是因为您换了他的碟？而且，您也不是别人呀，店长先生还托您看店呢。”   
萨列里的嘴唇张了又合，实在无法反驳任何一个单词。明明换掉他点单品种的人是莫扎特，可瞧着年轻人生气勃勃的蜜色眼睛，他又说不出半个字来了。那是怎样一双眼睛，比他尝过的任何甜品都更加甜腻绵软。   
他又举杯啜饮一口咖啡，温软醇厚的滋味再次包裹住他，奶香浓郁的泡沫混着细腻的肉桂粉末涌进口腔，一把扯下了方济各会僧侣的道袍，把安贫乐道的小兄弟推进了资本主义的花花世界。   
这时，对糖分近乎本能的渴望推着音乐家迫不及待地吞咽更多，于是所谓要找老板打小报告的威胁之语也就这样被冲回了喉咙，抵抗全盘崩溃，主将落荒而逃。   
啊，这甜蜜的痛苦。 

萨列里这一次拒绝不成，就再也拒绝不了莫扎特给他变着花样做出来的热饮。   
一开始还是各种花式咖啡。卡布奇诺，摩卡，焦糖玛奇朵；加榛果，加巧克力，加蔓越莓……咖啡与生俱来的酸苦清香在莫扎特手下只剩了后半截，而萨列里其实相当畏惧的苦涩则被浸泡在配料的甜蜜海洋里，活活淹死了。   
当然，萨列里一点也不怀念它。   
尽管每次点单时，拒绝糖分的对话都要上演1-3遍，但是萨列里再也没能阻止过莫扎特。他越来越习惯每隔一两天就到这家店里，躲在角落享受罪恶的糖分，解放身体最原始的需求，并为此感到无上快乐。   
萨列里深知自己的描述听起来非常不正经，简直像一场公开场合play。   
但这才不是莫扎特的极限。 

他们之间无需言语的默契界限很快被莫扎特再次打破。这个不知畏惧的年轻人总是乐于做规则的破坏者，毫不犹豫踏进音乐家守候多年的后花园。   
那是一个午后，店里没什么人。阳光晒得萨列里懒洋洋地眯起了眼，有一搭没一搭地翻书，像一只被晴天安抚，正趴在沙发上打盹的黑猫。小猫的尾巴一甩一甩地，脖子上还系了可爱的铃铛。   
莫扎特本来还是要做一杯咖啡的，见此情形却停下了手。他擦干净了手边几个杯子，灵巧地踱步过去，坐在了萨列里的对面。   
萨列里倏然惊醒了。   
小黑猫悄悄炸起毛，可莫扎特只是问他，喜不喜欢今天的音乐。   
炸毛的小猫咪立刻被名为音乐的逗猫棒吸引了注意力，顾不得继续保持警惕了。他不解地看向对面的人类，莫扎特几乎从那眼神里读出几声属于黑猫的咕哝。   
大师的警戒线太容易被突破了。他立刻就顺着莫扎特挑起的话头，开始谈论这首德彪西的钢琴三重奏，华丽的G大调流淌在光线里，似乎也就这样脉脉地，如同流水与光阴一般，一并流淌进心底。   
于是，当莫扎特提出，建议他尝试新的饮品时，萨列里毫无防备。因此，他在接下来的时间里尝试了包括奶茶、柠檬红茶、水果茶、以及多种莫扎特特调不知名甜蜜饮品。   
在这样连绵不断的甜蜜攻势下，萨列里宣布，他被打败了。不知道他以前哪里来的错觉，才会相信最好的古典音乐家就得喝最苦的咖啡。   
真香.jpg 

不过，即使他们多日里相谈甚欢，从巴赫谈到德沃夏克，从海顿爸爸谈到贝多芬，但萨列里仍然没有将莫扎特和他CD机里连日旋转起舞的那张碟片联想到一起。   
虽然连日抚摸之下，塑料硬壳上的星星已经生生让他摸掉了色，扭曲的画法也已经深深印刻入音乐家的脑海，他还偷偷在乐谱上画了几遍……但这和他对天才本人的身份没那么好奇这件事，有什么冲突吗？   
没有。   
天才之所以是天才，往往要盖上一层神秘的面纱，才能满足人类心中永不枯竭的造神欲望。萨列里无心掀开天才背后的秘密，怕这张碟就是对方的绝响，所有想象中的惊才绝艳，抵不过垂垂老朽，江郎才尽。   
所以，萨列里决定尊重这位不知名天才的选择，而忘了考虑对方可能压根就是忘了把姓名写上去这回事。   
所以，当店里再次响起熟悉的音乐，萨列里大脑顿时死机，一切理性与感性思维都被短路时过载的电压烧了个干干净净，以至于整个人完全陷入了不可名状的空茫。   
甫一接触，他的目光仍然温和醇美，也还在和莫扎特照常闲聊。可多谈几句便能发现，他完全是凭借社交本能在待人接物，甜蜜如焦糖的双眸甚至失去转动的余地，像滂沱大雨后生锈的齿轮，眼底是深不可测的浓雾，遮掩着不可得见的深渊。   
只是，当莫扎特站起身去，招呼其他客人的时候，他的双眼才追随向年轻人的背影，低声感叹了一句。   
“啊，是你啊。”   
那天，莫扎特给他做了爱尔兰甜酒咖啡，杯垫下面压着一张便签。莫扎特在纸条上写了自己的电话，还画了一串星星，手法与CD壳上如出一辙。 

暑期结束后，莫扎特自然就不再来上班了。   
开学第一天早上，萨列里又推门进来，看到没看到那个天天让他在心底高唱甜痛的小混蛋，却觉得失落。   
老朋友达·彭特站在柜台后面，瞧见萨列里，手指已经习惯地在点单屏幕上戳了起来，只是出于职业素养，才下意识问了一句。   
“还是不要糖？”   
萨列里怔住，摇头。   
“不，今天要摩卡，带走。再要一杯半糖的奶茶。”   
就这样，大师今天顶着老朋友达·彭特那活见鬼的目光，惬意地抿了一口热饮。他的嘴唇小心翼翼挨上纸杯的开口，令人熟悉的咖啡香气再次填满了心脏。   
萨列里满足地叹了口气，相信自己今天也是优秀又正经的古典音乐家。   
至于半糖的奶茶，那是给莫扎特的。小混蛋绝对不能再胖了。要是任由莫扎特再胖下去，他家的床就要塌了。


End file.
